Consecuencias
by I want to be free forever
Summary: Un error, una consecuencia, cuando se rompe un corazón solo con disculparte no basta eso es algo que Luffy tendrá que comprender y quizás no sea por las buenas, Nami ha sido despreciada y abandonada por su banda, cierto capitán tendrá que comprender que los actos tienen consecuencias
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno esta es una historia que lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, llevo siguiendo el manga y la serie One Piece de ese maravilloso Eiichirō Oda, amo la pareja Luffy/Nami aún no sabemos cómo acabará la cosa y sé que muchos deseamos que sea así, otros no tantos, he leído miles de historias aquí maravillosas, algunas tristes, otras graciosas hay muchísimo talento aquí que todos valoramos y amamos ya que nos hacen sentir muchas cosas, espero que esta historia os haga soñar, aunque sea un poco, sin más dilaciones empezamos un viaje espero todos disfrutemos.

Capítulo 1 Como hemos llegado a esto

Post guerra Marineford

Las cosas no deberían acabar así pensé, como acabó así todo y de la peor manera posible, es posible dejar de creer en alguien que hasta hace poco hubiese dado su vida por ti, no le prometió acaso a Genzo que cuidaría mí sonrisa, ahora estaba allí en la playa viendo como el barco se alejaba, como iban a navegar sin mí, como iba ese capitán atolondrado a saber hacia dónde ir sin mí, ninguno entendía el mar, ninguno entendía el tiempo ninguno miró atrás. Aun no entiendo como acabó así todo, intento entender que pasó mientras me adentro en la isla, tendré que averiguar cómo salir de aquí, como sobrevivir.

Dos horas antes

Usopp, ayúdame a cargar estas bolsas, creo que compré demasiado – le dije a mi acompañante mientras le pasaba unas pocas cosas

Siempre te pasas – me contestó mientras a duras penas podía caminar – Has estafado a ese pobre hombre, como necesitas tantas cosas Nami

El que tu puedas sobrevivir con la misma ropa un mes no quiere decir que yo también - le contesté risueña

No es la misma ropa – me dijo exasperado – lo que pasa es que se parece mucho entre ella

Si ya - bufé

Bueno como sea, como es que ni Sanji ni Robin han venido contigo – me preguntó

Robin estaba ocupada con algo y de Sanji mejor no me hables se pone muy pesado – le respondí

Si hubiese venido él no se hubiese quejado de llevarte los mil paquetes que llevas – se quejó una vez más

No te quejes más que ahí está ya el Sunny - comenté señalando el barco

Efectivamente entre charla y charla habíamos llegado al Sunny.

¡Chicos! - grité - ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Necesitamos uf – se quejó una vez más Usopp - ¡Yo necesito ayuda, me va a dar otra vez uno de mis famosos males!

Yo que te había comprado una cosa – le contesté - ¡Ahora no te la voy a dar!

¿Me has comprado algo? - me preguntó curioso - Creí que todo lo que había en estos paquetes era para ti y Robin

No - contesté - Hay algo para cada uno para agradeceros todas las veces que soy una carga

Usopp me miraba con una mezcla entre curioso, extrañado y conmovido, giré el rostro sonriendo si se ha puesto el así no quiero imaginarme la que armará Sanji o LuffY, estábamos a punto de alcanzar el barco cuando por fin me di cuenta del motivo por el cual aún no había venido Sanji a ayudarme con las cosas.

Desde donde estábamos se podían ver a todos los miembros de la tripulación en la barandilla del Sunny mirándonos, bueno mirándome a mí en específico.

¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó en un susurro Usopp

No sé - le respondí

Estarán enfadados porque hemos tardado mucho - siguió susurrándome Usopp

No s... - ¡USOPP! - me interrumpió Luffy - ¡Sube a la nave!

¿Qué pas... - ¡QUE SUBAS, ES UNA ORDEN! - gritó de nuevo

Usopp me miró muy serio, era extrañísimo que Luffy nos diera una orden y mucho más extraño aún que nos gritara, en especial a mí, en todo este tiempo que nos conocíamos en muy raras ocasiones lo habíamos visto así. Emprendimos el camino hacia la escalera de la nave cuando de nuevo oimos a nuestro capitán gritar esta vez a mí.

¡TÚ NO TRAIDORA! - vociferó con rabia Luffy

¿Traidora?

¿Había oído bien?

¿Luffy? - preguntó Usopp - ¿Qué pasa?

Ya lo sabemos todo Nami, estás expulsada del grupo, para siempre.

¿Expulsada? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

No sé de qué me estás hablando Luffy – estaba extrañadísima de todo esto

No se te permite hablar con el capitán mujer – ese "mujer" por parte de Zoro me sonó completamente despectivo

Zoro – ese era Sanji, me miraba entristecido – baja el tono

No bajaré nada cocinero, si no te gusta esto bien te le puedes unir a ella en el destierro

Sabes marimo estúpido tal vez por esta ocasión - sonrió Sanji – solo por esta ocasión te haga caso

Sanji estaba completamente seguro de dos cosas en su vida, la primera era que todas las mujeres debían ser amadas y cuidadas sin importa absolutamente nada más, y segundo su Nami jamás haría nada de lo que se le acusaba, le había parecido muy extraño todo lo sucedido, la visita tan repentina de esa persona, la cantidad de "pruebas" venidas de la nada, era todo demasiado oportuno.

Si las cosas están así, me voy con ella – se disponía a saltar a la playa no iba a dejar a su mellorie allí sola.

No le dio tiempo siquiera a poner un pie en la barandilla cuando fue sujetado por los brazos de Robin

Cocinero-san - susurró - no es momento de desobedecer al capitán

Sanji siguió mirando a Nami, ella parecía no saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí y por la cara de Usopp él tampoco parecía comprender nada, aun así y tras darle una mirada extraña a Nami, Usopp subió al Sunny aún cargado con una infinidad de paquetes.

Luffy se dio la vuelta dispuesto a acabar con todo ese teatro ya, cogió un puñado de papeles que había allí tirados y los arrojó por la borda encima de Nami, ésta completamente anonadada no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse allí parada completamente desorientada

Con esto acaba nuestra relación - dictaminó airadamente Luffy – Ya no eres bienvenida en este barco, por consideración a todo este tiempo te irás libremente, la próxima vez serás enemiga y se te tratará como tal

Vale ya me estaba empezando a cansar, esto era muy extraño, me estaba echando mi capitán del Sunny sin motivo aparente, ninguno de mis nakamas estaba haciendo nada para defenderme, Sanji aún se retorcía en los brazos de Robin, Chopper ni siquiera me estaba mirando, Franky y Brook me estaban mirando como si no me conocieran, Robin y Zoro estaban airados mirándome, Usopp estaba ahí sin entender aún nada y de Luffy, no podía ver su cara ya que se la tapaba el sombrero, ese sombrero que me había colocado en la cabeza unas cuantas veces

Sin mirar atrás partieron dejándome allí sola, incrédula y completamente furiosa, si mis nakamas me habían abandonado sin un motivo aparente, sin darme la posibilidad de si quiera saber que había pasado para poder entender todo esto, por mí que se fueran al infierno todos

Actualidad

Bueno aquí estoy, atrapada en esta isla, pero eso no me va a detener, he estado sola la mayor parte de mi vida en manos de Arlong, perseguida por piratas, la marina y cazarrecompensas, me he acomodado demasiado a la sensación de seguridad que me había dado Luffy, soy fuerte, soy lista puedo con esto yo sola, si los volviera a ver en el futuro no me quedaría como una estúpida con la boca abierta, respondería, mi vida empezaba ahora, viviría por mí y para mí.

Dos años después

¿Crees que la encontremos en esta isla? - Luffy había vuelto a hacer la misma pregunta que había hecho desde hacía dos años cada vez que avistaban una isla

Quien sabe – le respondió Zoro – esa bruja bien puede estar en cualquier sitio. Fue silenciado por la oscura mirada de Luffy

Nami no es una bruja, cuando la encontremos te disculparás con ella por eso

Oye marimo borracho no vuelvas a hablar así de ella – Sanji aún se resentía por lo ocurrido – ya hemos tenido esta conversación como un millón de veces, si la llegamos a encontrar en algún momento te disculparás, nos disculparemos todos y le suplicaremos perdón por ser estúpidos, crédulos y muchas cosas más que hemos discutido ya como cien millones de veces

Si, si, cejas de gorrino

Zoro suspiró mientras miraba a su capitán, este había cambiado radicalmente desde que pasó lo de Nami, había salido a relucir un Luffy serio, resentido y poco dado a las bromas, un opuesto a su anterior ser

Cocinero-san, déjalo estar cuando encontremos a la navegante-san hablaremos de todo lo ocurrido y aclararemos todo, ella tiene un corazón bueno y todo se arreglará

Si – Chopper había sido junto con Luffy de los que más la extrañaron- Nami volverá a cuidar de las mandarinas y podremos hacer ricos postres

Eso mismo Chopper-san, y podré por fin verle las bragas johoho – Brook intentó aligerar el ambiente como siempre

Luffy miraba como la tripulación intentaba hacerle sentir mejor, él sabía que la culpa era completamente suya, no preguntó nada, se dejó llevar por las mentiras y las calumnias hacia una de sus nakamas sin corroborar nada, si era todo culpa suya

De verdad esperaba poder encontrarla y arreglarlo todo


	2. Chapter 2

Vale aquí estamos de nuevo siento mucho si me he tardado un poquito estoy con los estudios que no tengo cabeza para nada así que intentaré escribir cada vez que tenga un ratito, ya se acercan las fiestas y tendré más tiempo libre, sin más aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero y disfrutéis.

Capítulo 2 Malditas casualidades

Nami - escuché una voz llamándome por mi espalda - deberíamos ir yéndonos se nos hace tarde

Ya voy, solo estaba despidiéndome de este lugar, lo voy a echar de menos

Ya, al principio no te gustaba para nada estar aquí, y ahora no te quieres ir – me recordó

Eso tenía que reconocérselo, al principio cuando llegamos aquí hace ya dos años, odiaba la idea de estar en una isla tan pequeña y vacía con la única compañía de él, y ahora se me haría muy raro estar rodeada otra vez de muchas personas dada mi nueva condición.

Tu entrenamiento ha terminado satisfactoriamente, estas en perfecto estado de control, yo he cumplido mi palabra ahora debes devolverme el favor – me recordó - sabes lo que necesito de ti

Si lo sé, me lo recuerdas cada día, no he olvidado lo que has hecho por mí, ni lo que yo tengo que hacer por ti

No te estoy obligando a nada, si no estás dispuesta mejor pasamos, tú por tú camino y yo por el mío

Se estaba empezando a poner sarcástico, ese era su mecanismo de defensa cuando no tenía nada mejor que decir.

¿Estamos empezando a pelear? - pregunté - esto es una tontería, no te enfades anda, te estoy muy agradecida por todo y te prometí que lo haríamos juntos, estuviste ahí para mí, y yo lo estaré para ti

Me ignoró mirando hacia otro lado, aún no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de mi trato.

Lo que sea, recoge lo que tengas que está todo listo para marcharnos – se giró dispuesto a marcharse – sabes que hay muchas posibilidades de encontrarnos con ellos lo sabes ¿verdad?

Lo sabía muy bien, pero poco me importaba ya, durante las dos primeras semanas desde que se marcharon me lamenté y lloré por ellos, luego toda mi tristeza dio paso a una ira desenfrenada, después del incidente solo quedó indiferencia, ahora si me los volviera a encontrar no sentiría absolutamente nada. Aún no sabía qué demonios había pasado aquel día, y francamente ya me daba igual.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia el barco, esperaba que todo saliera bien, no soportaría estar sola de nuevo.

En el Sunny Go

Zoro estaba hasta las narices de navegar a ciegas, le sorprendía aún que no hubieran acabado vete a saber dónde yendo a ciegas por el océano - Necesitamos un navegante seriamente Luffy, hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte, pero esto no durará siempre, como vamos a llegar así a Raftel, no llegaremos jamás

Tiene razón capitán-san, ninguno de nosotros conoce el clima lo suficiente para salir ilesos

Robin aún echaba de menos a la navegante, no estuvo muy de acuerdo aquel día, pero tampoco puso mucho ímpetu en ir por otro lado, solo preguntar, que sencillo y distinto hubiera sido todo.

Dejadlo estar – Sanji salía de la cocina para traerle una bebida a Robin – Toma Robin.

Gracias Sanji-san

De nada Robin-chan – lo único que alegraba el día a Sanji era la sonrisa de una chica – Chicos, hemos tenido esta conversación como un millón de veces, Luffy no va a querer jamás a otra navegante que no sea Nami-san, y yo tampoco.

Zoro estaba a un segundo de perder la calma, estaba harto de repetir ese maldito tema día sí día también. Suspiró mirando a su capitán, éste estaba sentado en su sitio especial, pasaba allí horas y horas, desentendiéndose de todo.

¡Capitán!, o buscamos a la bruja o nos vamos todos al demonio

¡Maldito marimo! Como no te call...

Un estruendo sonó en la proa, un puño había impactado cerca de Zoro, ninguno se lo había visto venir en absoluto, el ruido hizo salir a Chopper, Brook, Usopp y Franky del interior del barco.

¡Qué pasa! ¿nos están atacando? - Usopp no sabía dónde meterse, por qué el destino se cebaba tanto con él - Seguro que es un rey marino enorme y con millones de dientes

Chopper y Brook estaban abrazados llorando mirando hacia todas partes.

Zoro definitivamente iba a perder la paciencia - ¡Callaos escandalosos! ¡No hacéis más que el idiota todo el santo día!

¡Qué culpa tenemos de que un rey marino quiera devorarnos! ¡Soy un renito redondo y blandito, seguro le parezco delicioso!

¡De eso nada Chopper, viene a por mí! ¡Tengo una maldición, todos los monstruos me persiguen!

¡En serio Usopp, no lo sabía, que mala suerte tienes!

¡A que sí, desde que nací solo he...

Usopp calló en ese mismo instante, notaba un aura asesina invadir la cubierta del Sunny, que demonios estaba pasando allí.

¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Por qué esas caras? - Usopp miraba las caras de sus compañeros uno tras otro, esto se venía repitiendo desde hacía tiempo, enfados, gritos, reproches, eso sumándole las veces que casi mueren en medio del mar, tenías a una tripulación voluble e irritable.

Os lo he dicho unas cuantas veces ya, si no es ella no es nadie – la voz de Luffy era contundente, aún encima del gran agujero que había hecho en el barco, su rostro estaba cubierto por su sombrero del cual salía una pequeña cinta roja.

Nos estás arrastrando a todos a la fatalidad, a mí me metiste en esto sin tener nada que ver, me obligasteis a subir al barco, esto - se señaló unas gafas que tenía colgadas del cuello – es lo único que me queda de mi amiga, no me pude despedir de ella, ninguno pudimos y todo porque la primera vez que decidiste ejercer de capitán lo hiciste mal

Usopp – lo calló Zoro – te estás pasando de la raya

¿Por qué? ¿por decir lo que todos pensamos? Este maravilloso capitán no escucha a nadie, nunca escucha a nadie, y la primera vez que lo hace se equivoca

Sanji y el resto estaban de acuerdo, se precipitaron, sacaron conclusiones, pero como imaginar el ardid tan grande.

Y tú Sanji - siguió Usopp - tú que adoras a las mujeres, a Nami, tú también le fallaste, le fallasteis todos, y me arrastrasteis a mí con ello

¡Qué tienes que decir tú de mi cobarde narizón! - Sanji había estallado, cogió a Usopp por la camisa - Tú no tienes derecho a hablar de nada

¡¿De nada?! - los gritos no se hicieron esperar - ¡¿de nada?!, ¡ya no aguanto más esta maldita situación, maldita sea, ya no soporto estar más aquí! ¡vamos a matarnos en mitad de la nada!

Sanji lanzó al suelo a Usopp rebotando, Chopper fua corriendo a revisarlo, Usopp se quitó las manos del renito de encima.

Estoy bien Chopper - aseguró él levantándose del suelo – yo sé que no soy muy valioso para la banda, nunca he sido importante aquí, así que mi marcha no os afectará a ninguno, en la próxima isla que paremos me bajo, aquí acaba mi camino con vosotros

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral al instante

¿Te vas Usopp-san? – Brook rompió el silencio - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿dónde vas a ir?

Chopper estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Usopp? ¿Cómo te vas a ir? Tenemos que encontrar a Nami

Luffy seguía extrañamente callado, algo extremadamente raro en él.

Si este cobarde se quiere ir, que se vaya, de todas formas, es un maldito estorbo siempre

Brook estaba escandalizado - ¡Zoro-san! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Usopp-san es uno de los miembros de esta banda, no podemos empezar a dividirnos por ahí

¡Ja!, banda ¿qué banda? - la risa sarcástica de Usopp no aligeró para nada el ambiente – desde que empezamos a dudar de nuestros compañeros esto dejó de ser una banda, todos estamos aquí por un motivo personal, cada uno se beneficia de otro para conseguir lo que quiere, eso es ser un pirata al fin y al cabo ¿no?

Zoro – Luffy decidió poner fin a esto – si se quiere ir que se vaya, y para el resto es lo mismo, el que se quiera ir puede hacerlo sin ningún problema, no haré nada para impedirlo

Bien, Usopp esta vez será diferente, una vez te marches no hay vuelta atrás, no será como la otra vez, serás expulsado para siempre

Lo entiendo perfectamente Zoro, no hay problema

Una preciosa chica de largo pelo anaranjado miraba entretenida las pequeñas tiendas de aquella isla a la que acababa de llegar, su acompañante había desaparecido hacia un rato buscando provisiones para continuar con su viaje, ella lo esperaba en una pequeña cafetería tomando un te caliente. La gente susurraba a su alrededor alabando su belleza a pesar de estar acostumbrada se le seguía haciendo incómodo.

¿Por qué demonios estará tardando tanto? Se supone que no debíamos estar en esta isla más dos días, luego se queja cuando yo tardo un poco

¿Perdone señorita? - susurró alguien detrás de ella, fantástico otro baboso al que soportar – ¿le importa si conversamos un rato?

Uf que pereza pensaba ella, otra vez a aguantar un tipo libidinoso, su actitud no demostraba que no quería saber nada de ellos o que esos tipos no pillaban indirectas

Sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta, se dispuso a despechar a ese tipo

Lo siento mucho, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo ahora, me pillas ayer y te atiendo de mil amores

Pero señorita, la he estado buscando mucho tiempo, necesito contarle algo importante, seguro que se alegrará

Nami no estaba dispuesta a aguantar a ese tipo tan pesado, se levantó con toda la intención de marcharse de allí, intención que perdió cuando vio de quien se trataba

¿Usopp? - estaba anonadada - ¿eres tú? Se abalanzó a él, ni siquiera pensó por un momento que él la rechazaría, de todos los Sombrero de Paja era de los que más había echado de menos, era junto a ella y Chopper el trio de cobardes, se fundieron en un abrazo tan fuerte como esperado

Nami, no sabes lo que te hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo – era increíble que la hubiera encontrado donde menos se lo esperaba. - no sabes la falta que nos has hecho

A estas alturas los dos estaban llorando, aún abrazados, se habían extrañado mucho, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, cosas que no se pierden fácilmente

¿Qué paso Usopp? ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿y los demás? ¿están contigo?

A ver Nami tranquila, no me taladres con preguntas – estaba tan contento de verla allí que no podía dejar de mirarla – te estás quedando en algún sitio o podemos ir a algún lugar para sentarnos y hablar tranquilos, tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte

Claro, vamos a mi barco allí podemos conversar tranquilos

¿Barco? Pensó Usopp, así que Nami ya tenía nueva tripulación, si Luffy se enteraba estaría decepcionado, aunque mirándolo por otro lado que le fastidie lo que quiera él se lo buscó.

Llegaron a la orilla del mar, mirando al horizonte Nami por fin se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba tiempo intrigándola

¿Usopp que pasó aquel día?

Se miraron por un momento, Usopp apartó la vista primero, mirando al mar, si se ponía a pensar había sido una bobada, ahora a todos les parecía tan ridícula la idea que a veces tenía ganas de reír hasta reventar.

Verás - empezó - cuando zarpamos yo aún estaba en shock, no sabía qué demonios había pasado y estaba muy cabreado por haberte dejado allí tirada, sin absolutamente nada debo añadir, le pregunté a todo el mundo maldita sea, y nadie me quería decir nada, hasta que la vi a ella

¿A ella? ¿a quién te refieres Usopp?

A Boa Hancock, la emperatriz pirata – eso no podía ser, Nami no entendía como esa mujer podía estar ahí, nadie sabía dónde estaban - Verás, ella estaba allí para entregarle a Luffy pruebas de una traición de uno de sus compañeros, según les contó, uno de los miembros de la banda, estaba trabajando desde dentro para matarnos a todos

No puede ser – Nami estaba en shock - ¿Quién sería tan rastrero para hacer ¿qué? Descubrir las debilidades y luego usarlas en su contra o algo así

Exacto Nami, según ella, uno de nosotros estaba trabajando con los grandes almirantes de la marina para destruir la banda de los Sombrero de Paja desde dentro, según ella el almirante Akainu había reclutado y vuelto en contra de la banda a uno de nosotros a cambio de una recompensa enorme

¿Akainu? ¿no es ese el hombre que...?

El hombre que mató a Ace, Nami, al hermano de Luffy – era tan retorcido pensó Nami, era demasiado cruel – por eso el enfado tan atroz de Luffy, imagínate, que el hombre que mató a su hermano hubiese vuelto en contra de él a uno de los suyos para matarlo

Nami no podía imaginar nada más horrible que eso, espera un momento pensó, Usopp había dicho recompensa

No me digas que cuando ella dijo a cambio de una gran recompensa pensaron en mi en seguida

Ahí le has dado Nami, dijo que la recompensa era de tres veces lo que valía la cabeza de Luffy, que a cambio de ese dinero cualquiera haría lo que fuera

Cualquiera pensó ella, y sus supuestos amigos la creían tan materialista que vendería su propia alma por un puñado de dinero, de Zoro se lo esperaba, pero de Sanji, Robin o Luffy, no de ellos, ellos sabían el motivo de que robara tanto no era por gusto, era necesidad.

Entiendo, así que mis amigos me creen una bruja con un corazón tan negro como un cuervo que vendería hasta su alma por dinero ¿no Usopp?

Usopp estaba realmente apenado de tener que contar todo esto, Nami era un alma tan buena y justa, no muchos pasan ocho años de torturas por salvar la vida de alguien

Algo así Nami, la cosa es que cuando me lo contaron me pareció raro y muy estúpido, a ver, en qué momento habló contigo el Almirante para supuestamente reclutarte ¿eh? Y lo más sospechoso de todo como es que ella se enteró de todo esto si era como decía una misión super secreta

¿Y se lo preguntaste? ¿le preguntaste todo eso?

Claro, soy el gran Usopp, a mí no se mí escapa nada – se rascó la nariz – le pregunté todo, que hacía ahí, como nos había encontrado, como sabía todo esto bla bla bla de todo

¿Te respondió? - estaba ansiosa – no creo que Sanji te dejara molestarla demasiado

¿Sanji? - bufó - la cosa es que cuando empezó a ver lagunas más allá del aspecto de esa mujer se unió a mí, Brook, Robin y Chopper no había estado muy conformes y también empezaron a preguntarle cosas, el tema es que llegado un momento incluso Luffy se había acercado para escucharla

¿Luffy?

Sí, Luffy, el desastre que es nuestro capitán fue el que descubrió el pastel, con algo tan sencillo como el color de tu cabello

¿Su cabello, que tenía que ver su cabello en eso?

No sé a qué te refieres Usopp, ¿qué tiene que ver mi cabello en todo esto?

Ella nos dijo que sus informantes, los espías que ella tenía dentro de la marina, habían visto al almirante Akainu hablando con una chica de la banda del sombrero de paja, que era esbelta, alta y rubia con el cabello muy largo

¿Has dicho rubia Usopp?

Eso he dicho Nami, rubia con el cabello largo, ahora lo tienes largo, pero por aquel entonces era corto y naranja Nami ¡naranja!

Si lo se Usopp - sonreí - mi cabello es naranja, siempre lo ha sido

Usopp no cabía en sí de la excitación, que ganas tenía de contárselo todo a Nami.

Entonces Usopp, si no me he liado, me echaron de la banda porque una desconocida dijo que me habían visto conspirando con el almirante Akainu para matar a Luffy, y en vez de hablar o preguntar nada, me abandonaron a mi suerte en una isla con lo puesto ¿es eso correcto?

Correcto Nami

Jaja jaja jaja – me dolía el estómago de lo gracioso y estúpido de la situación - esto es muy ridículo Usopp, me hubiera encantado verles las caras que pusieron cuando lo descubrieron todo

No es gracioso para nada, dimos la vuelta tan pronto pudimos, pero para cuando llegamos a la isla no te pudimos encontrar para nada, se te había tragado la tierra, Luffy destrozó un bosque entero, Sanji se puso enfermo de preocupación, Chopper, Brook y Robin estuvieron días buscándote, incluso Franky y Zoro te buscaron y nada de nada

Por supuesto, me marché de esa isla cuando pude, a parte no me hubiera ido con vosotros de nuevo, ni en ese momento, ni ahora, ese puente se quemó

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Nami? - Usopp estaba un poco confundido – ¿no quieres volver con Luffy y los demás? Te necesitan, estuvimos mucho tiempo perdidos por el océano, casi morimos más de una vez, morirán sin ti

Eso mismo Usopp, me necesitan - recalcó - como volver con alguien que te cree capaz de hacer cosas tan horribles, Luffy me salvó, salvó mi pueblo y él pensó que sería capaz de hacer eso solo porque alguien le dijo que así había sido.

Usopp no vio argumentos para refutar eso, ella tenía más razón que un santo

Hablando de abandonos, ¿qué haces tú aquí solo Usopp? ¿también te han echado del Sunny?

Usopp se sentó encima de una pequeña piedra que había allí, estaba tan cansado, tan aliviado, la tensión de estos dos años se había ido como el humo, ahora se sentía como la gelatina. Nami caminó hacia él, se sentó a su lado cogiéndole las manos

¿Qué pasó Usopp? ¿por qué te marchaste del Sunny?

Era insoportable estar más allí Nami, todos tan tristes, tan arrepentidos, tan avergonzados, buscándote por cada maldita isla que lográbamos alcanzar a duras penas, el último día que estuve con ellos tuvimos una pelea horrible - sonrió - soy persona non grata allí, no puedo volver jamás

Sonreí, este Usopp, más valiente de lo que muchos creen, con un fondo bueno y leal

¿Sabes Usopp? Si no tienes dónde ir, te puedes venir conmigo, con nosotros, por cierto ¿Qué pasó con la emperatriz?

¿Con ella? - suspiró - eso es lo peor, se fue de rositas, sonrió, se disculpó por tan lamentable error, palaras textuales, y se fue por donde vino, tal cual

Vaya, lo que hace una cara bonita, bueno en fin que lo disfrute con salud, y ellos que lo vivan bien, que tú y yo Usopp, empezamos una aventura nueva juntos

¿Juntos? Entonces Nami ¿me perdonas – a estas alturas Usopp estaba moqueando como un bebe -

¿Perdonarte que Usopp? Tu no hiciste nada, estabas conmigo de compras, que he visto que llevas puesto lo que quería regalarte, me hubiera gustado dártelo en persona ¿te gusta? -Nami pasó un dedo por las gafas que colgaban de su cuello -

Me encanta, y a los demás también, incluso a Zoro

Te he echado de menos Usopp

Y yo a ti Nami

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal aligerando la carga de sus espaldas

Vaya, vaya, vaya, que momento tan encantador, voy a vomitar arcoíris en cualquier momento – unos aplausos no se hicieron esperan sarcásticos por supuesto -

Asustados se separaron al instante, ambos rostros eran completamente opuestos, el de Nami comprensión total, el de Usopp, un terror real

Trafalgar Law - Susurró Usopp – El cirujano de la muerte


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, estamos aquí otra vez, estoy subiendo capítulo muy rápido, pero es que tenía la historia en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y solo sale a raudales de mi cabeza, puede que más para adelante actualice una o dos veces por semana no sé, ya veremos. Esto es una pareja Luffy/Nami sin dudas, adoro a esta pareja. Esta obra es de Eichiro Oda, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para divertirnos entre todos, sin más aquí el tercer capítulo.

Capítulo 3 Que te ha pasado Nami

Usopp estaba en estado crítico, su cerebro amenazaba con dejar de funcionar y darse por vencido de una vez, sus ojos le tenían que estar engañando, ahí delante de sus narices estaba él, era uno de los siete guerreros del mar, como iban a sobrevivir Nami y él a ese demonio de ojos muertos, vale, tal vez contándole alguna trola o haciéndose el patético le diera la suficiente pena o asco al caso, para que no le saliera beneficioso matarlos. Siguió mirándolo, la atención del pirata parecía estar puesta en Nami, lógico era preciosa, la miró a ella, Nami no parecía asustada, sonreía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con simpatía.

He estado esperándote un buen rato en el puerto Nami – Law pasaba su mirada de Nami a Usopp consecutivamente – ahora veo porque te tardaste tanto, ¿quién es este narizón?

Ah, ¿este? - sonrió coqueta Nami - Mi novio secreto, pensaba irme con él a escondidas

Usopp se congeló en ese mismo instante, Nami estaba loca, que hacía tomándole el pelo aun tipo como ese. Law se acercó muy despacio a Usopp llegando a su altura

¿Te vas a largar con mi chica, pequeña sabandija?

Llorando, temblando y al borde de un ataque de nervios Usopp solo pudo hacer una cosa, se desmayó.

Cayó como un peso muerto al suelo inconsciente, diez años de vida se habían escapado de su cuerpo en un segundo.

Nami vio como Usopp caía al suelo, Law se había pasado, pobrecito, Usopp no estaba preparado para algo así.

Te has pasado Law, acabas de matar a mi mejor amigo, ¿no podías ser un poco más amable con la gente?

Cómo si necesitaras mi ayuda para acabar con la vida de nadie Nami, solo quería conocer mejor a tú amigo - recalcó el tú – pero míralo, será mejor que hagas algo con él, tenemos que marcharnos ya de aquí, te lo llevas o lo dejas, decídete, no tenemos tiempo, si este está aquí quien sabe dónde estará el resto de su banda, si no quieres encontrártelos vayámonos

No creo que venga nadie con él, pero tienes razón Law vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer todavía, ¿me ayudas a llevarlo por favor? - puso ojitos de cordero

Haces conmigo lo que quieres Nami, que no se entere nadie - cogió a Usopp de la nariz y se lo llevó al hombro – vamos el barco está atracado más allá

En el Sunny Go

Si las cosas estaban tensas sin Nami, con la marcha de Usopp la cosa era insostenible, un capitán antes jocoso y juguetón estaba ahora deprimido, no buscaba islas extrañas y peligrosas para explorar, no vivía por la comida y pasaba de la ruta a seguir, si con Nami había perdido a una amiga, con Usopp había perdido un camarada de payasadas y juegos estúpidos, les echaba terriblemente de menos, así que una tarde tomó una resolución, en la próxima isla que atracaran preguntarían a todo el que pudieran por Nami y Usopp, les seguiría la pista a los dos, los encontrarían, y cuando dieran con ellos les suplicaría perdón, sobre todo a Nami, no se rendiría hasta que volvieran con ellos, eran camaradas debían terminar el viaje juntos, alcanzar los sueños todos juntos.

Luffy reunió a sus compañeros - Chicos, estamos a punto de atracar en una isla, vamos a provisionarnos para el viaje, y buscaremos pistas de Nami y Usopp, hay que encontrarlos

Si capitán-san – Robin fue la más rápida en contestar

Chopper, Brook y Franky estaban emocionados, con suerte sabrían algo de esos dos muy pronto

Luffy-san, estamos listos para buscar por donde sea, déjalo en nuestras manos, estos ojos no pararán de buscar, johohoho, aunque yo no tenga ojos - Brook parecía también muy entusiasmado

Mi Nami-san estará esperándome en algún lugar, tranquila este príncipe encantador va a por ti

Sanji giraba feliz con sus ojos convertidos en corazones, vería por fin a su diosa peli naranja

Luffy sonrió feliz al ver a su banda alegre después de tanto tiempo, todo iba a mejorar pronto, lo presentía

¡Bien chicos! - gritó el capitán - nos veos aquí esta noche, reunid toda la información que podáis

Que dolor de cabeza, pensó Usopp, estaba mareado y parecía que todo se estaba moviendo, se levantó de lo que parecía ser una cama, se acercó a la puerta con cautela, no parecía oírse nada, bien podía salir y ver dónde estaba metido y como había llegado ahí, siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba entre abierta, salía luz de ahí, se asomó un poco para escuchar mejor lo que parecían ser voces.

Tu amigo aún está tieso, vaya banda la que eráis, una panda de niñatos inútiles

No éramos inútiles Law, cada uno tenía su papel en el barco, yo me limitaba a navegar y a intentar que no se empobrecieran, ninguno tiene sentido del dinero en absoluto

Se oyó un bufido hastiado – Creo que si supieran lo que eres capaz de hacer ahora ya no valdrías tan poco para ellos, aun haciendo lo que creen que hiciste no te hubieran dejado marchar, creo que ahora te tendrían un poco de respeto

Eso da lo mismo ahora - respondió la voz – aunque el mismísimo Luffy se arrodillara para pedirme que volviera no lo haría

Usopp estaba perplejo, esa voz era la de Nami y sin duda la persona con la que hablaba era Trafalgar Law, como demonios había acabado allí con ellos. Pero claro él era Usopp y la vida le odiaba así que por supuesto la puerta se abrió en sus narices cuando se disponía a volver a la habitación.

Vaya, vaya, vaya – Law lo había escuchado desde el principio – mira quien tenemos escuchando a escondidas detrás de las puertas Nami, a tu amigo el narizón, parece que ya está despierto

No lo molestes Law – Nami se levantó se la silla acercándose a Usopp, lo cogió de la mano para sentarse a su lado – ven Usopp, siéntate conmigo, vamos a hablar, quiero contarte todo lo que me ha pasado desde que os dejé

Entonces os dejo para que te pongas al día con tu amigo, si quiere venir con nosotros tendrá que ser útil para nuestro plan – Law salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda

¿Útil? Usopp no sabía si quería ser útil para lo que fuese que quisiera Law

Bueno Usopp, ahora voy a contarte lo que me pasó, como encontré a Torao y que es lo que vamos a hacer, y si quieres, puedes unirte a nosotros

¿Quién es Torao, Nami?

Trafalgar, así le llamo, claro en privado - sonrió - no creo que le guste que se lo diga delante de la gente

Usopp estaba alucinando ante el grado de intimidad de esos dos, que se tutearan de esa manera era rarísimo

Bueno, todo empezó hace dos años, poco después de que os marcharais sin mi

Dos años atrás

Nami aún estaba en el puerto mirando hacia el océano, hacía horas que se habían marchado sin mirar atrás, ella había dejado de llorar hacía tiempo, para qué, se preguntaba, estaba sola, en una isla en la que eran buscados, sin dinero, sin barco, sin nadie, que había pasado allí en el tiempo que ella estuvo comprando, nunca había visto a Luffy de esa manera, jamás, solo se enfadaba así cuando luchaba contra un enemigo al que odiara especialmente, la forma en que la había mirado, con tanto odio, con tanto asco, como si ella hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes contra él, contra todos ellos, y pensar que con el regalo que le llevaba pensaba decirle lo que sentía por él, que humillante hubiese sido, claramente él no sentía nada por ella.

Ahora que iba a hacer, volver a su casa, no, aquello estaba demasiado lleno de malos recuerdos, por mucho que amara su hogar y a sus gentes, a su hermana Nojiko en especial, no se veía viviendo allí.

Ahora debía volver a usar su astucia, sobrevivir, sería un poco más difícil ahora que mucha gente conocía su cara, pero también sería una ventaja, muchos la deseaban porque conocían su habilidad para navegar, alguien la necesitaría ¿verdad?

Primero debía salir de allí, llegar a una ciudad grande y encontrar una salida.

Mira quien tenemos aquí, ¿tú no eres de la banda del sombrero de paja? Te he visto con el narizón por el pueblo

Me giré rápidamente, petrificada, era uno de la peor generación, Trafalgar D. Water Law, 500.000.000 millones de recompensa por él, que demonios estaba haciendo allí en esa isla, no lo había visto por ninguna parte en esos tres días que estuvieron allí.

No pertenezco a ninguna banda - contesté - voy por mi cuenta, si quieres algo de Luffy, conmigo no lo vas a conseguir, le importo menos que una piedra

Vaya, esperaba hacer un pequeño trato con él, pero que se le va a hacer, tendrás que servirme tu

¿Yo?

Si, sígueme a mi barco, voy a proponerte un pequeño trato, si te interesa bien, si no, te vas por tu camino

Creo que no me queda más opción, pensé, mejor ir de buenas con este sujeto.

Una vez llegamos a su barco pude ver que no había nadie, esperaba encontrarme con su tripulación, esto era muy raro, además el barco estaba en bastante mal estado, como si hubiera pasado por una dura batalla.

Llegamos a un pequeño laboratorio, parecía la sala de un hospital, como la de Chopper, me senté en una silla mientras él iba hacía un pequeño armario y sacaba una pequeña caja, depositándola frente a mí.

Esto - empezó él - es algo que te daré si nuestras negociaciones son fructíferas, necesitaba hablar con sombrero de paja, quería proponerle un trato, pero ya que nos hemos encontrado te lo preguntaré a ti

¡A mí? - Nami no estaba segura de que iría a pedirle - ¿Qué demonios puedo hace yo por ti? No soy la más fuerte de mi tripulación ni mucho menos, no creo poder hacer nada por ti, a no ser que quieras que sea tu navegante

¿Navegante? Puede que más adelante, quizás, pero ahora necesito de alguien para poder derrotar a Kaido

¿Kaido? ¿No es ese el señor de los piratas bestia, no es el que apodan el hombre más fuerte de todos?

Ese mismo - respondió Law – necesito de tu ayuda para acabar con él y ocupar su lugar como uno de los cuatro emperadores

Nami empezó a reírse con muchísimas ganas, este hombre estaba completamente loco, Kaido era imposible de matar, si no lo había conseguido la marina como iban a hacerlo ellos dos solos, con ella como ayuda, Law había perdido el norte

Me alegra haberte hecho pasar un buen rato Nami, me encanta ser gracioso

Nami paró de reirse en ese instante

No me estoy riendo de ti, me rio de lo que me estás proponiendo, es literalmente imposible que lo consigamos, si estuviese aquí Luffy, Sanji y Zoro puede que tuvieras una mínima posibilidad, conmigo esas posibilidades se reducen a cero

Law miró a Nami antes de dirigirse a la pequeña caja para acercarse con ella en las manos a Nami, la colocó delante de ella y la abrió, dentro había una pequeña fruta de color blanca, Nami miró a Law antes de preguntarle

Es una fruta del diablo, ¿cómo has conseguido esto?

Eso no es importante, es la fruta mizu mizu, necesito que te la comas, con ella tendrás el poder de controlar el agua

¿El agua? ¿qué voy a hacer controlando el agua? Con eso no se puede ganar una batalla, que hago le tiro burbujas o algo

Law la observó con una mirada condescendiente

Nami, chica ignorante - continuó Law – el cuerpo de un ser humano está hecho por un 65% de agua, imagínate poder hacer con ella lo que quieras, evaporarla, hacerla ebullir, manejar el agua salada hacia los usuarios de frutas, lo que quieras, que puede hacer cualquier ser vivo si eliminas el agua de su interior, no tendrías ni que tocarle

Nami estaba completamente alucinada ante esta revelación, que poder tan inmenso, si cayera en malas manos sería atroz la devastación

¿Si es tan poderoso porque no te comes tu esa fruta?

Yo ya soy usuario, si me comiera otra moriría, no hay muchas personas en las que pueda confiar para pedirles esto, pueden volverse contra mí en cualquier momento, necesito alguien que no desee el poder para sí mismo, y sabía que cualquiera de la tripulación de sombrero de paja valdría

Entonces, a ver si lo entiendo, me como eso, derrotamos a Kaido, tu ocupas su lugar, ¿y luego qué?

Luego - respondió Law – tú te vas por tu camino y yo por el mío, yo no interfiero en tus asuntos ni tú en los míos, se acaba nuestra alianza y cada uno a lo suyo

¿Y cómo se yo que no vas a ser peor que Kaido? Un emperador todavía más cruel y malvado que el

Porque mi querida Nami, es imposible ser peor que él, no soy un tirano ni mucho menos un asesino de inocentes, ¿sabes? Si tu acabaras con otro emperador controlaríamos entre los dos la mitad de los mares, no sería eso estupendo, la mitad de los mares sería nuestro

Eres consciente que Luffy vendría a por nosotros tarde o temprano ¿verdad? Él quiere ser el rey de los piratas y quiere acabar con los cuatro emperadores

Bueno, yo iría en tu ayuda y tú en la mía, si estás aquí sola es porque algo te ha pasado con él, tengo entendido que eres de las mejores navegantes que hay sino la mejor, si ha "prescindido" - hizo comillas con las manos – de ti es por algo gordo, y está bien no quiero saberlo, me importa muy poco tus líos con él, entonces pequeña navegante, que me dices, te comes la fruta, entrenamos, derrotamos a Kaido, y te vas donde te dé la gana sin deberme nada, a cambio no interferirás en mis asuntos - extendió su mano hacia Nami – ¿trato?

Nami miro esa mano extendida, que tenía que perder, sería poderosa, autosuficiente, podría defenderse ella sola sin depender de nadie, nadie intentaría llevársela u obligarla a trabajar para ellos, no más cobardía, no más miedo, y de paso eliminarían a un monstruo de la faz de la tierra, siempre podría intentar parar a Law en caso de que se torciera, entonces se decidió

Acepto – y estrechó su mano

Perfecto Nami, aquí empieza lo divertido

Actualidad

Usopp estaba bastante perplejo, entonces Nami ahora era poderosísima, podría acabar con quien quisiera cuando quisiera, no le gustaba la idea de que Luffy tuviera que enfrentarla en un futuro, no creía que fuese capaz de herirla, no porque no pudiese, sino porque no quisiese herirla, Usopp sabía que Luffy en el fondo sentía algo más que camaradería por Nami, de ahí el enfado tan grande que tuvo, como llegaría a cumplir su sueño si tenía que pasar por encima de ella, que dilema tan horrible, como había acabado todo en el peor escenario posible, vaya problema tan grande, luego estaba ese Law, habían compartido cosas muy importantes, Luffy no estaría nada feliz de saber que ella había estado durante dos años con él a solas, compartiendo tantos momentos importantes, cuando llegaran a encontrarse no quería estar cerca, iba a haber sangre.

Entonces Nami, ahora posees el poder de la fruta mizu mizu, puedes controlar el agua como se te antoja y planeáis derrotar a uno de los cuatro grandes

Exacto Usopp, eso mismo vamos a hacer, estábamos por salir para allá cuando te encontré allí

Usopp no creía en las casualidades, no sabía si quería intentar disuadirla o apoyarla y ayudarla

¿Podría unirme a vosotros Nami? No soy de mucha ayuda, pero no quiero volver a separarme de ti, si vas a hacer esta locura me gustaría intentar ayudarte en todo lo posible

Nami sonrió, había echado de menos a Usopp, su alegría y terror constante a la muerte era como un bálsamo para su alma

No veo problema Usopp, déjame hablar con Torao, hemos sido nosotros dos por mucho tiempo, pero ¿sabes? si nos encontramos con Luffy no va a estar para nada contento con esto

Me importa un diablo Nami, yo no pertenezco a su tripulación soy libre de ir donde quiera, y quiero irme con vosotros

Sonriendo Nami se levantó y abrazó a Usopp – bienvenido a la banda Usopp, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Primero tiene que aceptar el capitán ¿no?

Si ella quiere que estés aquí por mi bien – Law entró en la habitación en ese momento asustando a Usopp - aquí cada uno tiene una misión, nos esforzamos todos, si estás dispuesto a trabajar eres bienvenido

Recibido capitán, se presenta el francotirador Usopp a su servicio – haciendo un saludo militar – estoy a su servicio

Ves Torao, mis amigos son los mejores

Eso lo veremos Nami, eso lo veremos

En el Sunny

Tres semanas después

Luffy seguía buscando desesperadamente a Nami por cada isla en la que paraban, y ahora sumado a la marcha de Usopp se había embarcado en la búsqueda de dos personas, había echado a un lado su sueño por su obsesión de encontrarla, estaba desesperado por disculparse con ella y que volviera con ellos, con él, todos la echaban de menos pero él la añoraba con todo su ser, había sido su segunda compañera en la tripulación, la primera que vio de todos ellos, estaba ansioso por llegar a la siguiente isla y buscar pistas de ella.

Robin viendo el estado deprimido de su capitán intentó animarlo - Capitán-san, seguro encontraremos pistas de la navegante-san, seguro alguien sabe algo de ella ya verás

¿Tú crees Robin, de verdad lo crees? - parecía ansioso por saber esa certeza - ¿y si no encontramos nada de nuevo? ¿y si pasa otro año sin saber nada de ella? ¿y si le ha pasado algo malo?

Capitán-san tranquilo, ella estará bien, estuvo en la banda de Arlong durante años y sobrevivió, es fuerte, es valiente, está viva seguro

Tienes razón Robin, es fuerte y valiente -sonrió- y pega muy fuerte, nadie puede con ella

Exacto capitán, ya lo verá, algo me dice que encontraremos pistas de ella muy pronto

Eso espero Robin, eso espero -susurró- o me volveré loco

¡Capitán! - gritó Zoro desde la cofa del Sunny - ¡veo una isla!

¡Perfecto Zoro! - gritó - vamos a desembarcar ahí, vamos a aprovisionarnos y buscaremos pistas de Nami – se giró hacia su tripulación - chicos ya sabéis que hacer, nos vemos aquí dentro de tres horas

Todos asintieron, cuando atracaron en el puerto se bajaron todos cada uno dispuesto a hacer su tarea, cada uno tenía un cometido ese día, Luffy una vez solo en esa pequeña ciudad portuaria se olvidó de todo, solo tenía en mente preguntar por Nami, tampoco es como si pudieran estar ahí mucho tiempo, todos eran buscados por la marina, lo poco que estuviera ahí lo iba a aprovechar para buscarla, tarde o temprano daría con ella.

Cuando iba a entrar en una tienda de ropa convencido que si ella había estado allí esa era una parada que habría hecho una voz conocida lo hizo parar en seco cuando escuchó su nombre en un susurro ahogado, se giró súbitamente al reconocerla.

¿Usopp? ¿qué haces aquí, como has llegado hasta aquí?

Maldición - suspiró Usopp – joder Luffy mira que el mundo es grande que puntería la tuya, mira que hay islas en el océano para ir

¿Te molesta mucho que esté aquí Usopp? - Luffy no esperaba un abrazo, pero este recibimiento tan cortante tampoco, aún eran amigos ¿verdad? -

A mí no me molestas Luffy, a pesar de todo te considero mi amigo, mi capitán ya no pero mi amigo sí, pero puede que no le guste mucho a alguien verte por aquí

¿A quién?

A mí - respondió una voz detrás de Luffy, este giró rápidamente al escucharlo -

¿Nami?


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos a todos, aquí va un capítulo nuevo, espero que estéis pasando unas felices fiestas, solo decir que One Piece es del maravilloso Eichiro Oda, que yo solo uso sus personajes para nuestra diversión, esto es un Luffy/Nami, incluí a Law porque me parece un personaje con mucho juego, tenemos que darle un empujoncito a Luffy para que entienda su corazón y que mejor que Law, adoro los personajes oscuros y complejos, adoré el arco Dresrossa, sin más aquí el capítulo cuarto.

Capítulo 4 El reencuentro

¿Nami? - Luffy no se creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, ella estaba allí, al alcance de su mano, solo con estirar sus dedos podría abrazarla por fin - estás aquí, no sabes lo que te hemos estado buscando, estábamos tan preocupados, yo estaba tan preocupado por ti, ahora estará todo bien, estamos juntos de nuevo

Nami intercambió miradas con Usopp, si su cara era el reflejo de la de él, ambos estaban alucinando, ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado este reencuentro con su antiguo capitán, Luffy ajeno a todo se acercó a Nami para abrazarla con una gran sonrisa en su cara, lo que él no se esperaba era que Nami pusiera una mano frente a él para impedirle acercarse más

Luffy... no creí que nos llegaríamos a encontrar tan pronto – Nami sonrió, no le mostraría lo que aún le dolía el corazón - ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Luffy quedó un momento en blanco, vale no se esperaba un recibimiento de héroe, pero esta fría cordialidad era incluso peor que si le hubiera propinado uno de sus famosos golpes

Bueno Nami, te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, te hemos echado todos mucho de menos, no podemos navegar sin ti, casi morimos en mitad del océano a causa del clima muchas veces – la cara de Nami fue cambiando conforme Luffy hablaba, Usopp se tapó los ojos no quería ver nada más, si Luffy tenía una posibilidad la acababa de tirar por la borda con su enorme boca.

El clima ¿eh? - Nami había tenido bastante, tenía cosas que hacer y estaba perdiendo el tiempo aquí - ¿sabes Luffy? Llegué a pensar por un momento que me habíais echado de menos a mí, pero lo que echáis de menos es a la navegante, no a Nami, has perdido el tiempo buscándome, ya soy la navegante de otro barco, que por cierto me está esperando, así que si no tienes otra cosa más que decir tengo prisa – Nami se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí - vamos Usopp tenemos cosas que hacer

¡Espera Nami! - Luffy agarró su codo para que no se marchara aún - ¡no me has entendido! ¡no quiero otro navegante, te quiero a ti! ¡necesito al mejor navegante, y esa eres tú! ¡eres mi navegante!

Por un momento ella no supo que responder, soltó su brazo de la mano de Luffy.

¿Sabes una cosa muy curiosa Luffy? La confianza es algo muy difícil de conseguir, pero cuando se tiene es muy valiosa, yo hubiese dejado mi vida en tus manos sin siquiera pensarlo, llegué a creer tanto en ti y en tu sueño que lo hice mío

¿Tuyo Nami, a que te refieres?

Sigo deseando hacer el mapa del mundo, pero también quería ver cómo te convertías en el rey de los piratas, creo que todos en la tripulación llegamos a desear verte llegar al final del camino, me salvaste, en algún punto de nuestra historia juntos nos has salvado a todos de una u otra manera, lo que hiciste por mi pueblo, por mí, es algo que no olvidaré jamás, y por lo que siempre te agradeceré

En este punto Usopp estaba con un nudo en la garganta, estaba siendo testigo de un momento tan íntimo como hermoso.

Nami continuó - pero la confianza que existía entre nosotros fue rota para siempre, me juzgaste y me condenaste sin pararte si quiera a pensar, a preguntar, o simplemente a corroborar nada, no me dejaste ni hablar

Lo se Nami yo...

Déjame terminar – ella tenía que sacarte esa espina de dentro – si alguien hubiera venido a mi diciéndome que mi capitán era un traidor que quería mi encarcelamiento, lo hubiera molido a palos, o como mínimo ignorado, pero jamás dudado de ti, ni por un segundo

¿Sabes lo que pasó ese día Nami? ¿cómo sabes?

Me lo contó Usopp, llevamos juntos un tiempo

Luffy se giró para encarar a Usopp, él sabía dónde estaba ella y no se lo había dicho.

¿Tu sabías dónde estaba ella? - agarró a Usopp de la camisa - ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste, nos podrías haber llamado por el caracolófono

Usopp se quitó las manos de Luffy de encima.

Ella no quería ser encontrada Luffy, y no la pagues conmigo, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es disculparte con ella, tenemos prisa si no tienes nada más que decir debemos irnos

¿Tenéis prisa? ¿dónde está vuestra nave? ¿dónde os marcháis? - si tenía que seguirla, lo haría, no volvería a separarse de ella nunca más, si tenía problemas él los solucionaría

Tenemos asuntos en la tierra de Wano – si contándoselo acababan antes mejor – Nami, nuestro capitán y yo tenemos un pequeño asunto allí

¿Vuestro capitán? - se giró hacia Nami - ¿quién es vuestro capitán? No me puede robar dos tripulantes y quedarse así la cosa

No te ha robado nada Luffy, a mí me echaste del barco ¿recuerdas? Y Usopp se fue con tu bendición

Vale, ahí Luffy no tenía nada que hacer, quizás si tiraba por otro lado.

Decís que tenéis asuntos en Wano ¿verdad?, pue resulta que nosotros también tenemos asuntos allí, que casualidad ¿verdad? Podemos ir juntos y ayudarnos entre nosotros – sonaba más desesperado de lo que pretendía

¿Tenéis asuntos allí sombrero de paja?

Los tres dieron un respingo ante la intromisión de Law, que tenía la asombrosa habilidad de aparecer en el momento menos esperado.

Luffy no sabía quién era ese tipo, pero no le daba muy buena espina para nada

¿Qué asuntos te requieren allí sombrero de paja?

¿Quién eres tú y como es que sabes quién soy? - seguía sin darle buena espina

Soy Trafalgar D. Water Law, te conozco porque Nami y Usopp me han hablado de ti, soy su capitán, si de verdad estás interesado en colaborar con ellos, porque no colaboras conmigo, quizás seáis de utilidad tu banda y tu

No tengo asuntos contigo sino con ellos, somos amigos, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto

Vale tranquilo sombrero de paja, yo no soy tu enemigo, vamos a un lugar tranquilo, lo hablamos y me dices que decides hacer

Un tiempo después en el Sunny

Así que la navegante-san está en esta isla con Usopp, entonces están bien los dos, me alegro mucho

No solo eso Robin, tienen una nueva tripulación y un nuevo capitán, un tal Law no tengo ni idea de quien es – eso era lo que más fastidiaba a Luffy, la facilidad que habían tenido para reemplazarlo – necesitan nuestra ayuda en un lugar llamado Wano

¿Has dicho Law Luffy? De qué me suena ese nombre... - a Zoro le sonaba muchísimo ese nombre, lo había escuchado antes en algún lugar - espera un momento, ¿no es ese que llaman el cirujano de la muerte, Trafalgar D. Water Law?

Robin también había oído hablar de él antes.

Si, yo también había oído hablar de él, se me hace muy raro que Usopp esté allí con él, tiene fama de ser terrible

Entonces lo conocéis, él me robó a mis compañeros, les pedí que volvieran y no quisieron, me dijeron que ahora tenían un nuevo capitán

¿Cómo van a querer volver Luffy? A una la echamos y el otro se fue por voluntad propia - a Zoro no le interesaba saber cómo habían acabado aquellos dos allí, lo que quería saber era que demonios le habría prometido Luffy hacer a ese tipo – has dicho que necesitan ayuda en Wano, ¿qué demonios le has prometido a ese tipo Luffy?

Yo no le he prometido nada Zoro, mientras hablábamos dijeron que se marchaban a un lugar llamado Wano a hacer algo allí, ella se iba a marchar otra vez lejos no iba a permitir que eso pasara

A ninguno le había pasado por alto ese "ella" ese capitán idiota suyo los había metido en un follón por no volver a perder a Nami.

A ver cabeza de alga, déjale acabar de hablar ¿Cómo está mi Nami-san, Luffy?

Está preciosa Sanji, si la vieras, tan fuerte y hermosa como nunca antes, estoy tan orgulloso de ella, tengo tantas ganas de que vuelva con nosotros de una vez

Estaban todos completamente perplejos mientras observaban a su capitán hablar de Nami de esa manera, tan cariñosa y anhelante, viéndolo ahí, mirando hacia el mar con unos ojos tan brillantes, como si esperara el regreso de algo que había perdido y añorado por años, algunos sospechaban que su capitán sentía cierta inclinación por Nami, pero era tan despistado que ni el mismo sabría qué sentía, le había hecho falta perderla para comprender su propio corazón.

Entonces debe tener un cuerpo espectacul... - Sanji no tuvo tiempo de terminar, una mirada de Luffy lo calló al instante – debe estar maravillosa

Está maravillosa Sanji - continuó Luffy – y se merece todo nuestro respeto, la ofendimos y la dañamos, si consigo que vuelva nos disculparemos todos con ella

Estuvieron todos de acuerdo en eso, Chopper estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Nami, quería volver a descansar su cabeza en sus piernas, Brook deseaba saber si conseguiría verle las braguitas, Robin necesitaba recuperar a su casi hermana, Sanji añoraba a su Nami-san, Zoro aún le debía dinero y Franky quería enseñarle un nuevo invento para ver qué opinaba, pero ninguno se comparaba al agujero que Luffy tenía en el pecho que no había dejado de doler desde el mismo día que la echó del barco, esperaba que pudiera cerrarse por fin y dejar de sangrar.

Aún no nos has dicho que necesitan de nosotros Luffy, ¿qué quieren que hagamos, o más bien que quieres hacer tú?

Van a derrocar a uno de los cuatro emperadores Zoro, van a ir a por Kaido

¡A por el capitán de los piratas bestia, aquel que llaman el hombre más fuerte del mundo! ¡Estás loco Luffy! - Zoro estaba en shock – ¿cómo demonios pretenden Nami y Usopp acabar con un tipo así? ¿Cuántos son entre ellos?

Creo que solo son tres, Nami, Usopp y ese tipo

¡¿Tres?! ¡están dementes! ¡los van a matar!

Tranquilo Zoro, por eso los vamos a ayudar, vamos a darles una mano, sino pueden dañar a Nami y a Usopp

Franky no veía muy viable la operación - Una cosa capitán, si por un milagro conseguimos acabar con ese tipo ¿después qué? ¿por qué quieren acabar con él?

Luffy pensó por un momento intentando recordar lo que le habían dicho – ese tipo me dijo que quería ocupar su lugar como uno de los cuatro emperadores

¿¡Quiere quitárselo de en medio para ocupar su puesto?! Estaríamos cambiando un monstruo por otro Luffy

No puede ser tan malo si Nami está con él Sanji, de todas formas, ya nos encargaríamos de ese problema más adelante, lo principal es evitar que les pase nada, no sé qué tan fuertes se hayan vuelto, pero no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a Nami, es mi navegante, si alguno de vosotros no quiere venir conmigo no hay problema

Franky dio un paso adelante - estás de broma Luffy, este cíborg se apunta, vamos a patearle el trasero a ese tipejo

Necesitaréis un doctor seguro, yo también me apunto, contad conmigo – Chopper dio otro paso al lado de Franky

El cabeza de alga y yo nos apuntamos también, no puedo dejar que nada le pase a mi Nami-swan querida

Por qué me metes en esto cocinero de quinta, que conste que yo voy solo porque me aburro, nada más

Jojojojojo, este esqueleto parante también va, alguien tiene que preocuparse por Usopp, aunque claro yo soy más cobarde que él

Bien capitán-san ya estamos todos, cuando nos vamos

Chicos, poneos en marcha, nos vamos a Wano


End file.
